Trading faces (re-write)
by Luigi4Life
Summary: This a re-write of "Trading Faces" were Penn, Sashi, and Boone also swap bodies.


**First I'd like to say I don't own the show I'm just doing a re-write.**

(It takes place the theater where Phyllis is watching the 3 heroes trying to win a race in the color world, while she is drinking her ice tea; Penn won the race and was zapping them back when a drop of tea fell off of the straw and on the machine)

Sashi: Another saved by the help of Boone and Sashi.

Boone: Boone really, Boone was in last place, I was in 4th I would say Boone did nothing.

Penn: Hey I did well.

Phyllis: You three swap bodies end of story.

Sashi (in Boone): What no way.

(The three saw their reflections in the theater's window)

Penn (in Sashi): I'm in a girl's body.

Boone (in Penn): Penn I wouldn't do that if i were you or I'm you or not, I'm so confused.

Sashi (in Boone): Boone's right but still I'm not fine with this, Phyllis switch us back now!

Phyllis: I have body switch but i have bingo game tonight, so you all have one day doing what the person would normally do.

Sashi (in Boone): This is the worst day of my life.

(Cuts to tomorrow at school in art class)

Sashi (in Boone): Penn.

Penn (in Sashi): What?

Sashi (in Boone): What's that?

Penn (in Sashi): The gravy boat I made yesterday, why.

Sashi (in Boone): Oh nothing it's just, it got you a z- and that wasn't a grade! And now I'm going to fail!

(Rippen walks up to "Sashi")

Rippen: This is the prettiest gravy boat I ever have seen!

Sashi (in Boone): I stand corrected.

Rippen: I used to have an actual gravy boat. I take you on a sunset cruise, but it sank years ago on the coast of turkey.

Larry (on speaker): Attention students volleyball tryouts are after school, also do to no other reason that I have the power to do so, detention for everyone haha!

Penn (in Sashi): This is strange?

(Penn walks up to Rippen)

Penn (in Sashi): Hey Rippen, I was just wondering is that your hair or did a skunk explode on your head?

Rippen: Ha ha ha, it does kind of look like doesn't it, my hair actually really soft you wanna touch?

(Rippen leans towards "Sashi")

Penn (in Sashi): No thanks.

(Penn walked back to the others)

Penn (in Sashi): Have you notice Rippen is acting a little Larry like?

(They look at Rippen who is knitting a sweater)

Penn (in Sashi): Larry?

Larry (in Rippen): Great detective work Sashi!

(Larry shows the sweater and it's Larry with Rippen's body and Rippen with Larry's body)

Larry (in Rippen): It happen when we zapped back yesterday. I'm actually Larry, but I kinda thought Penn would figure it out.

Penn (in Sashi): Well actually I am Penn, we got swap too. I'm in Sashi's body, Sashi's in Boone, and Boone's in my body.

Larry (in Rippen): Well since all gonna get swap back want to meet at my office?

Penn (in Sashi): Yeah!

(At Larry's office Rippen redecorated the place)

Larry (in Rippen): I love what you done with the place Rippen whoop, whoop!

(Rippen is doing the evil guy spin in his chair with a pet on his lap)

Rippen (in Larry): Ha, ha, ha, wait, naw, mm.

(Rippen stops the chair and it lowers and boosts it up)

Rippen (in Larry): Stupid chair! So you told Penn Zero and his stooges and there swap to?!

Penn (in Sashi): This the greatest thing we had ever seen and we zap into different dimensions every day!

(Phyllis and Phil comes in)

Phil: Ok we're here with body-swapper.

(Phyllis and Phil pull out a body swap each. Phyllis body switcher has 3 tubes that connect to a table thing)

Rippen (in Larry): Those are the body-swappers? Can I see them?

Phyllis: I don't see why not.

(They hand Rippen the body-swappers)

Rippen (in Larry): Haha, I just ask to see them so I can lock them away, I don't want to switch back anymore.

(Model of the evil school he gonna build)

Rippen (in Larry): I've relies that being principle is almost as good as a full-time villain. Behold future middle burg central high the first evil school in America!

Boone (in Penn): Look it's me and Sashi back in our bodies.

Rippen (in Larry): And don't worry about you Penn I haven't forgotten about you, haha, by the way just imagine the body you suck in on the model.

(Everybody's in the cafeteria; Larry is scratching Rippen's body)

Larry (in Rippen): I was really excited about being Rippen but his body so itchy, I don't want to be this itchy forever. Hey Penn what's wrong?

Penn (in Sashi): I got to pee.

Larry (in Rippen): Then pee.

Penn (in Sashi): I can't Sashi gonna beat me up if I go into the girl's bathroom.

Sashi (in Boone): And I will!

Penn (in Sashi): And don't worry everybody we're gonna turn this around, here's the plan we wait until Rippen's out of his office, then we'll gonna have to get pass the hall monitor Mr. X guard.

Larry (in Rippen): Oh Mr. X guard had I ever told you about my gravy boat.

(Penn, Sashi, and Boone crawl through a vent)

Penn (in Sashi): Larry's long story will give us enough time to crawl into the vent.

Larry (in Rippen): Oh you should probably watch pit for the high tech security system in my office the alarm will go off with the slightest weight change on the flour.

Sashi (in Boone): We'll have to lower one of us down.

Boone (in Penn): I think Penn's body the lightest.

(Bonne ties the rope around him)

Penn (in Sashi): I have a fast metabolism.

(They lower Boone down and he moves the poster out of the way to see the safe)

Boone (in Penn): Now what could it be?

Penn (in Sashi): Try Lady Starblaster's birthday.

Boone (in Penn): How, no wait who would know that-

Penn (in Sashi): It's November 29th.

Sashi (in Boone): Why do you know that?

Penn (in Sashi): I'm not sure?

(Boone puts it in and it unlocks and he opens it to find nothing)

Boone (in Penn): Empty?

(The alarm goes off and it turns out the wall was fake and Rippen does the chair spin again)

Rippen (in Larry): Looking for ugh, looking for oh, looking for this chair, looking for this!

Boone (in Penn): When did you have time to install a fake wall?

Rippen (in Larry): That was actually already there.

(Penn and Sashi drops down)

Penn (in Sashi): Oh bad idea bladder hurts even more now, Sashi can I just go pee?

Sashi (in Boone): No!

Larry (in Rippen): Hey Penn have you peed yourself yet?

Penn (in Sashi): No but on the urge! Hand over the body switchers Larry, er Rippen!

Rippen (in Larry): How about no!

(Rippen press a button and a couch comes out of the back wall; 4 are stuck)

Sashi (in Boone): What did you do to this couch?!

Rippen (in Larry): I covered it with quick drying glue. Wait does anyone hear that?

(Peeing sounds happens; they all look a Penn in Sashi's body blushing)

Sashi (in Boone): No, you didn't?!

Penn (in Sashi): I-I couldn't hold it in any longer and the couch surprised me a little.

Rippen (in Larry): Ignoring that, I'm gonna switch Penn's mind with a potato. Tonight I dine on Penn-tato with butter! Muhaha!

(Rippen puts the body-swapper on Penn in Sashi's body; Rippen knocks down the potato and it rolls under the desk and Rippen tries to get it)

Larry (in Rippen): Tony it's me mama, Larry. Only the real Larry would know you have a birthmark that looks like broccoli inside your left ever.

(Tony goes to Larry; Larry whispers in elephant's ears; Rippen finally gets the potato)

Rippen (in Larry): Sorry for the wait everyone, the potato rolled way under the desk and with these short arms it hard to reach something. I don't think I have to explain.

(Tony knocks down Rippen puts the body-swapper on Larry and Rippen and hits the button)

Larry: Yes, me and Rippen are back in our bodies! Now I'll just switch you three back.

(Larry puts Phyllis body-swapper on them and switches them back)

Sashi: Yes I'm back in my body, and my pants are wet.

Penn: Sorry I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sashi: I forgive you now.

**Now in case, you want more Penn zero fanfiction tell me because I was thinking about making an OC fanfiction about Penn Zero ao if you do want that leave a review saying that, okay?**


End file.
